Taking What's Mine
by shaniaswaffordanimelover
Summary: When Rina rapes Seira she continues to come back for more until she finally takes Seira for herself. Meimi tries to find her and Rina. With Meimi coming to terms with her feelings for her best friend, she has to help Seira mentally and physically. (Rape and kidnapping)


Seira Mimori lived a normal life. She was happy to help her best friend, Meimi Honaka with her Saint Tail duties. However, when she is sexually abused by one of her friends, Seira didn't want to complain for fear of her friend getting more rough with her.

It started one day at school in the girl's restroom. "Rina-chan? Hi!" Seira greeted the older female. Rina just waved. _Huh? That's weird. She would usually say "hi" to me at least. Meimi-chan isn't with me, either._ Seira thought. She was suddenly broke away from her thoughts when she felt two rough arms pinned her body against the wall of the restroom. Seira looked Rina deep into her eyes and founded cold eyes staring right back at her. She whimpered as Rina let go and took off her own shirt. Rina stared at Seira and forced her hand through the bottom of Seira's shirt. Rina used her other arm to tightly grip Seira's shoulder in case she would try to escape.

"You're mine, Seira Mimori." Rina growled out. She forcefully kissed Seira on her lips. Siera screamed into the kiss and Rina slapped Seira's face hard. She whimpered and rubbed her face. She whined a bit and Seira felt soft yet harsh lips on the red bruise. Rina growled slightly and forced Seira on her back. Seira didn't complain as she didn't Rina to hurt her more.

She squirmed when Rina took off her skirt and panties. She growled and pinned Seira down with her body. "Shut up! If you don't keep quiet, I'll have so hard you'll be scared to show yourself in public." Rina threatened softly. Her lips were close to Seira's ear and she gently nibbled on it. Seira whimpered from the pain and, when the wound started bleeding, Rina licked the blood off. Seira was too frightened to speak. She could only whimper and she tried to push Rina off of her, but Rina was bigger and stronger. When Rina got finished, she looked around and saw the some other girls staring at her in shock and anger.

"You evil wretch! Just wait until Meimi hears about this! She's is so gonna hurt you so bad!" One girl says, hugging Seira protectively. Rina growled at the mention of Meimi. She left the restroom. The girl who was holding Seira helped her to her feet, but that help did nothing as Seira fell back unto the girl. "Seira-chan." The girl says, gently. Seira got off and put her hands on the wall to balance herself.

"We need to tell." One girl states to another girl quietly. Seira couldn't hear. The other girls quickly agreed. Three girls went to tell. The rest of the girls stayed with Seira.

"Sister! Sister! We need to tell you something!" One girl shouted. Seira's adoptive mother turned around. It was only her, the main Sister there at the time.

"Yes?" She asked. She looked concerned as the girls were fumbling about telling her.

"It's Seira, Sister." A girl finally tells Sister. She really looked concerned. She was a bit overprotective of Seira and Meimi is protective of Seira and a lot of the girls knew these facts.

"Did someone hurt her?" Sister asked.

"Well, we founded Seira in the restroom , but we saw Rina on Seira. The Sister nodded her head.

"Do you believe in girl and girl rape?" A girl asked. Sister gasped. She needed to see Seira now.

"Bring my daughter to me. Now!" The Sister ordered. The girls nodded their heads and ran back to the restroom. When they got there, they saw Seira's one and only protective friend, Meimi. Her face could tell them that she was angry. Meimi looked at them. Meimi was holding Seira's insecure form.

"Who did this? Tell me!" Meimi ordered. Only a few times would Meimi's protective side come out and this is one of those times. The girls flinched.

"Rina, Meimi-chan. Rina did this! She assaulted- no. Rina raped Seira!" One girl told Meimi. If a grenade exploding did not describe how angry Meimi was, I don't know what does. Meimi just growled and tugged Seira out of the restroom angrily. She continued to do this until they reached the confessional.

Meimi puts Seira on a pew and forced her on her back. She tugs Seira's skirt until it came down. Meimi gasped as she saw dried and new blood down her best friend's legs. There was no mistaken it. Rina had raped her and she had took the one thing Seira longed to keep: her virginity. Meimi growled. _The one time she needed me and I wasn't there. What kind of best friend am I?_ Meimi thought. Meimi looked at Seira and gasped. Seira looked like she was ashamed. She couldn't even look at her best friend in the face anymore. Seira whimpered a lot until Meimi hugged her. Meimi felt angry at herself and Rina.

 **I feel so upset for writing this. This is truly heartbreaking for me, but it's needed. Seira is having an emotional breakdown early, as she can't handle the pressure. Also, Meimi is a angry girl! Rina is missing, but she will be back to claim what is "hers". Now please review and read. Add me or my stories to your favorites!**


End file.
